1. Filed of the Invention
The invention relates to blood glucose monitoring, and particularly to a blood glucose monitor and data management and display device integrated as a synchronous, handheld unit, as an effective and efficient diabetes management tool.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Blood glucose self-measurements have been conventionally taken by diabetics. The diabetic uses a blood glucose measuring tool. The diabetic typically pricks his or her finger using a lancet. A droplet of exposed blood is applied to a sensor strip which is placed in the glucose measuring tool. A reading appears on a display of the measuring tool indicating the blood glucose level of the diabetic.
Diabetics sometimes use a computer having some form of software that permits the user to track the glucose measurements they have taken. The glucose measurements are typically loaded into the computer manually by the diabetic. Other transfer methods are possible that require steps by the diabetic in order that the information gets entered into the computer, e.g., transferring glucose readings that have been retained in memory of the measuring tool via a cable to the computer. The data may be sent to a health care professional who may also be keeping an eye on the diabetic's status. It is an object of this invention to provide a more efficient and reliable process of taking the measurement, determining the glucose level, entering the glucose level data into a diabetes management program, and managing the diabetes condition using diabetes management software.
In the past, the glucose measurement tool could be carried by the patient for use almost anywhere. However, access to data entry and management using the computer and software have been relegated to a PC setup at a fixed location such as the patient's home, and so these steps had to wait until the diabetic arrived back at his or her home. In the present invention, it is recognized that the development of hand-held devices such as PDAs and mobile phones and PDA/mobile phone combined units could permit diabetics to enter data and use the data management software away from their PCs. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a system that permits data entry and management by the diabetic away from the diabetic's PC. In addition, it is desired to have a device that permits this mobile data entry and management, and yet permits the user to take off-finger measurements, or using so-called alternate site testing.
Conventional methods have utilized two very separate instruments, the glucose measurement tool and the PC. It is an object of this invention to provide a synchronous tool that performs the conventional functions of both the glucose measurement tool and PC, and perhaps additional features and advantages. It is a further object to synergistically provide this tool, such as by using a same power source and/or a same display for both purposes, i.e., glucose measurement and data management and/or analysis.